The Days and Nights of Willie Loomis
by mickeypigfish
Summary: What happened to Willie that first night after he opened Barnabas' coffin? How did Barnabas get his 20th century clothing? How does Barnabas know what a car is? These questions and more are answered.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows or any copyrighted material contained therein.

Willie opened Barnabas' coffin and was met with a large hand, which grabbed him by the throat. Stunned and horrified, Willie released the lid, but it was too late…

Willie yelped as Barnabas, without warning, was instantly standing outside the coffin next to him with a tight grip on his arm. Panicked, Willie instinctively tried to pull back, but Barnabas with one motion pulled Willie closer. Their eyes met.

Wide-eyed and slack-jawed, Willie stared into Barnabas' eyes. As he stared, the panic began to fade and Willie started to feel strangely subdued; like he was in a trance.

Willie felt a compulsion and slowly without breaking eye contact, pulled up the sleeve of his jacket, to reveal his shirtsleeve. As he started to unbutton his shirt cuff, Barnabas slowly raised his free hand to Willie's shirtsleeve and with slow deliberation gathered his shirt cuff into his large hand. With one motion Barnabas violently ripped Willie's shirtsleeve open to reveal the inside of his victim's soft white arm.

Barnabas' eyes widened; they dilated, as he considered Willie's wrist, and what he wanted most of all; blood, human blood. Barnabas, breathing hard, yanked Willie's arm up to his mouth and opened wide.

Willie gasped as he felt the vampire's breath on his wrist, the crunch of the fangs penetrating his dermis, and the feel of escaped blood trickling over his skin; gravity pulling the precious fluid to a drop on the cold stone floor. Willie whimpered softly at his fate as Barnabas with force and relish sank his hungry fangs into Willie's soft flesh.

Their eye contact broken; Willie screamed and tried to pull back his arm. He squeezed his eyes shut to shield him from the gruesome site of Barnabas sucking his blood.

A tear worked its way out of Willie's eye as each beat of his heart created a gush of blood, which flowed into the monster's mouth. Swallow after swallow, Willie tried to pull his arm back but Barnabas had overcome him completely.

Weak and still trance-like, Willie noticed Barnabas' eyes, were now looking at him. Willie felt himself no longer able to think clearly, no longer able to think about wrenching himself free from the vampire's grip. Willie's mind was full of the sound of the beating heart; the beating heart he'd been hearing for the past several days. He felt a rush of terror and excitement washing over him. Willie gasped as realized he was becoming aroused.

Looking down in confusion and dismay Willie was beside himself to see he had an erection. Not only had he lost the ability to think clearly, now his body was betraying him.

Physically innervated and emotionally overwhelmed, Willie groaned, fainted and slumped to the floor.

Lying on the stone floor, Willie felt the penetrating coldness of the Collins' tomb as he regained consciousness. Before opening his eyes he felt his body with his mind. What was the last thing he remembered? He put his hand to his groin and paused.

He opened his eyes. Willie remembered his wrist, the sickening wound and the origin of it. He brought his wrist up to his eyes to confirm his memory. Two bloody holes filled his vision. Full of confusion, shame and revulsion, Willie felt a wave of nausea wash over him as he convulsively wretched onto the chamber floor.

"That won't help." said Barnabas standing over his victim.

Willie swiveled his head up to see the corpse, which was earlier sucking his blood, was now standing over him.

Their eyes met and Willie cried out as he tried to scrabble his way up from the floor, but he was too overcome with shock. Barnabas took a step closer, and Willie fell back down to the cold stone floor.

"Stay away from me!" said Willie in a panic.

"I won't hurt you." came the lying treacle-like voice.

Wha-what happened?

"I believe you fainted."

"What did you do to me?"

"Isn't it obvious? said Barnabas, grinning. I took a little taste of your blood; delicious."

"But, what did you do to me?" said Willie glancing down.

"Oh that. It's merely an occasional side effect. I guess you're one of the lucky ones."

"What do you mean, 'one of the lucky ones'?"

"I mean, that's what you can expect to happen on occasion when _I_ drink your blood." said Barnabas with intense cruelty.

"My—blood?" said Willie becoming quietly hysterical and staring into space.

"Calm yourself. Why don't you tell me your name?"

Willie's eyes widened and he shuddered, "NO!" he thought to himself. But something about Barnabas' voice compelled him to answer.

Willie swallowed hard and lowering his head spoke to the vampire. "Willie" "Willie Loomis."

"Well Willie Loomis, thank you for releasing me."

"I didn't mean to." said Willie, looking up at Barnabas.

"Oh? And what exactly were you doing in here?"

"I—ah…I don't remember."

Barnabas glared down at Willie; and slowly spoke... "You _will tell me_ what you were doing in here Willie Loomis."

Willie was wide-eyed and unable to keep from answering. He looked away and replied "I –I w-was looking for the Collins family jewels."

"I see." said Barnabas reflectively. "Here, let me help you up from there." Barnabas held his hand down to Willie.

Willie looked at Barnabas' hand and observed the onyx ring on his index finger. His eyes moved up Barnabas' arm to the jeweled medal attached to the breast of his jacket. A brief thought crossed his mind: These ain't the jewels I wanted to find.

Willie suddenly felt compelled to look into Barnabas' eyes. "Oh God, what's happening to me?" he whispered to himself.

Willie's eyes continued to follow an irresistible urge to look into Barnabas' eyes. They moved up from the jeweled medal, up to Barnabas' lapel to his chin, then up his jaw to his ear, and then to his eyes; his black empty eyes.

As Willie looked into Barnabas' eyes he suddenly became aware that he was no longer sitting on the cold floor; he was standing next to Barnabas who had a tight grasp on his arm.

Willie screamed in fear. "A-A-W-W!"

Willie broke his gaze into Barnabas' eyes as the vampire sank his teeth into Willie's wrist again. Willie squeezed his eyes shut as the familiar rush of terror and excitement washed over him; the sound of the heartbeat becoming louder and louder in his ears as he realized he was becoming aroused again.

Willie's eyes rolled back into his head and as he fainted Barnabas gently lowered him to the cold stone floor.

Willie was startled awake as he became aware of someone speaking to him. He opened his eyes. "W-what?" said Willie bleary eyed.

"I said I'm feeling much better now." said Barnabas with arrogance.

Willie whimpered, "I don't feel so good."

Willie allowed his gaze to wander around the secret room as he focused his eyes. They landed on Barnabas' hand and the onyx ring.

With sudden recognition Willie realized whose hand he was looking at. It was the hand of...

"Barnabas Collins!" Willie softly whispered.

"That's correct. I am Barnabas Collins." he said, matter-of-factly.

Barnabas' turned his full gaze onto Willie. His eyes were black and Willie could feel them compelling him.

Barnabas stared at Willie intently. "But how do you know who I am?"

"There's a picture of you—a painting of you at Collinwood."

Barnabas surprised, looked up reflectively. "Collinwood…ah yes." "It had just been built when I…" Barnabas interrupted himself and examined Willie with his cold dead eyes. "But who lives there now? Are there Collins' living there still?"

Willie shivered and holding his wounded wrist with his good hand to staunch the flow of blood replied. "Roger Collins, his Sister Mrs. Stoddard; Elizabeth Stoddard, and her Daughter Carolyn. Th-there's also Rogers Son, David and Miss Winters; she's the governess."

"Anyone else?" "Isn't there a caretaker or grounds keeper?"

Willie paused for a moment; still feeling faint. "There's the cook and housekeeper, Mrs. Johnson."

Barnabas furrowed his brow. "Tell me Willie, what year is it?"

"It's 1966."

"Wha… _Nineteen_ 66!? I've been in that coffin for 170 years!?"

Barnabas looked at Willie as if he was beholding the young man completely for the first time.

"Your clothing!" Barnabas looked down at his own garments smoothing his lapel with his ringed hand then looked at Willie. "I'll need a gentleman's apparel."

"What for?"

Barnabas gave Willie a sideways glance then turned toward the hidden door.

"You're not going outside!?"

"Of course I am. I am free now." said Barnabas with relish.

Willie's horror deepened as he realized the full meaning of his deed. He whispered to himself, "I've released a devil."

Barnabas turned back around to face Willie. "No you haven't; you've released a Vampire!"

Barnabas grinned and the fangs with which Willie had been penetrated both mind and body became visible.

A sick helpless feeling overcame Willie and he began to weep.

"I'm afraid that won't help either." said Barnabas with coldness and cruelty.

"You are mine now Willie, you'd better get used to it."

Terrified of being bitten again Willie started to tell Barnabas everything he thought the 18th century vampire would need to know.

"There's all kinds of things now. We got cars and indoor toilets. Zippers and airplanes."

Willie wiped his tears and tore a piece from the sleeve of his shirt to create a makeshift bandage for his wrist.

"That will do Willie. Come here." the vampire interrupted.

Willie realized for the first time, how completely without his own will he was. He stood up and slowly walked toward Barnabas.

"Look into my eyes." Barnabas said, mesmerizing Willie. "I can see everything in your mind. I know, all that you know."

"You know all that I know." the young man repeated.

The two stood staring into each other's eyes for a few moments as knowledge was transferred from Willie to Barnabas.

Barnabas blinked abruptly. "Come Willie; we're going out."

Willie shook his head and blinked awareness. "What? Why?"

"My dear young man, you want to live don't you?"

Willie stared at Barnabas with mind-numbing fear in his eyes. He knew the demon he released wanted to devour him, but needed him at the same time. How long will Barnabas let me live? he thought.

"Where are we going?" said Willie, avoiding eye contact.

"The Haskell farm will do."

Willie whispering to himself, "What's gonna happen now?"

"I shall feed Willie, and you shall accompany me."

Barnabas pulled back the second step of the secret chamber to reveal the lever, which opened the stone door. The door opened and Willie scrambled out first, fearful Barnabas would attempt to detain and bite him again.

As the pair exited the mausoleum, Willie breathed in the chilly night air deeply. He was alive! Barnabas gave Willie a look and the two got into Willie's truck.

"This is a truck," the vampire announced.

"M-ya" mumbled Willie.

"It seems very conspicuous."

Willie felt as though he was being blamed for his shortcomings. "I'll turn the lights off and kill the engine when we get close; we'll just coast in. You'll see."

"One of us will _see_ if we are discovered."

"It's gonna be alright." Willie replied.

Willie realized what he had just said wasn't for Barnabas, it was for himself.

As the truck came near the Haskell Farm, Willie killed the engine and the lights. The truck silently rolled to it's hiding place just off the road. Nothin's gonna be all right, for me; ever again he thought.

The two men skulked silently through the pasture to the fenced yard where the animals were sleeping. Barnabas spotted a group of calves in a pen, which was separated from the rest of the cattle.

Barnabas seemed to be agitated as he growled, "go back to the truck Willie. Get ready to start the engine."

"Whadayamean? We just got here."

"Why are you still here?" came the reply.

Willie could see Barnabas' entire countenance had changed. His eyes were black, and it seemed he was entering into some kind of frenzied state of being. He was a killer about to strike down his victim.

In a panic, Willie turned to go back to the truck and was astonished to see Barnabas, with incredible speed, was suddenly flying through the air to where the calves were penned in. Before Willie could get back to the truck, Barnabas landed in the bed with a sleeping calf in his arms; his mouth on its neck sucking the life from its young body.

Willie started the truck as Barnabas climbed in the passenger side.

As the two sped away from the scene, Willie looked over at Barnabas. His mouth and face were covered in blood. The smell of it made Willie want to vomit and he started to gag.

"I told you before, that won't help," said Barnabas, wiping the blood from his face onto his 18th century sleeve.

"I can't help it."

"We need to get rid of the remains, and make another stop before morning."

"Another?! Wasn't one cow enough for you?"

"Not that kind of stop," Barnabas grumbled.

"We need to stop at the local haberdashery."

"The local hab-what?"

"I need some clothing; a gentleman's suit."

"Well nothin's open at this time of night."

"I seem to recall, that sort of thing doesn't stop a fellow like yourself. I believe you were trying to rob my grave earlier this evening; weren't you Willie?"

Willie audibly gasped as he was sharply reminded of what had happened only a few hours earlier; Barnabas' hand on his throat, the grotesque site of the fangs on Willies wrist; the confusion of feeling excitement over it and the wrenching pain of loosing his free will to the devil seated next to him.

Okay Barnabas, Willie said softly, "I think I know where to go."

The two reached the other side of town and Willie, with some effort, leveraged the body of the calf over the side of the truck bed into a ditch.

Willie looked in his rearview mirror as they neared Collinsport. There had been silence, then Barnabas began to examine Willie.

"Tell me Willie, have you been enjoying your stay at Collinwood?"

"What?" said Willie, with incredulity.

"You've been living at Collinwood have you not?

"Wa—how do you know where I've been living?"

"I read your thoughts when we were in the secret chamber, remember?"

"Oh ya," Willie grunted.

"Nevertheless, tell me what you were doing living at Collinwood. I would like to hear it out of your own mouth."

"A-well I was about to get kicked out on account of my bad behavior."

"Oh, and what did you do to deserve expulsion?"

Willie could feel Barnabas' eyes were fixed on him. He started to tremble.

"Nothin' serious." What's he gonna do to me if I tell him? He thought.

"You will say what you did…out loud," said Barnabas with slow with intensity.

Willie was shaking and blurted out, "I made threatening sexual advances to Mrs. Stoddard's Daughter Carolyn and to Vickie Winters. Carolyn almost shot me over it."

"I see. So you threatened a household of women with sexual violence merely to satisfy your base desires? Is that it?"

Terrified, Willie answered "Yessir."

Just then, they reached Collinsport. Willie pulled over with lights and engine off.

Barnabas leaned near Willie "Do you remember what I did to you in the secret chamber?"

"Yes," said Willie trembling. He covered his wrist and scooted away from Barnabas.

Willie could feel Barnabas' breath on his neck as he spoke with cold intensity. "You will apologize or you will suffer the consequences. In fact, you will apologize to everyone you have offended. You are no longer the man you were. You are no longer free to do as you please; you are now mine. And so you will apologize…and you will mean it."

Willie began to weep. "Yes Barnabas."

Barnabas looked away with a sideways glance.

Wiping his eyes Willie reached under his seat and pulled out his breaking-and-entering tools.

The two men walked thru the back alley toward the haberdashery.

Willie, tools in hand, quickly and quietly broke the lock on the back door of the haberdashery.

Once inside, Barnabas tried on several suit jackets and pants until he found something that he fancied. Willie handed Barnabas a package of men's briefs.

"What are these?"

"That's underwear."

"You live in a strange world."

"You'll like those," Willie said plaintively, "they're the comfortable kind."

"Very well then," said Barnabas sneering.

Willie observed Barnabas. He was dressed the part of a 20th century man. "You look like a regular guy now. What do we do with your old clothes?"

"Bring them along. Come Willie, it's almost dawn."

The two men returned to the Collins mausoleum and entered the secret chamber.

Willie removed his bandage to change it with some fabric he grabbed from the haberdashery.

Willie glanced over at Barnabas and recoiled to see Barnabas had been staring at him; his black eyes fixed on him.

Barnabas enraged, yelled out, "Carolyn Stoddard is my direct relation and you will make amends."

Willie was terrified. He raised his wounded arm to keep the evil predator away, but it was too late, Barnabas had seized upon a new weapon; his cane, which had been lying in his coffin was now striking blows on Willies body.

Willie whimpered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll apologize, I promise I'll apologize to everyone!"

Barnabas, wiping spittle from his lips with his newly acquired handkerchief replied, "Good, see that you do. Now, go to sleep Willie."

"Where?"

Barnabas pointed to the foot of the coffin "Here…on the floor."

Barnabas, donning his 20th century apparel, got into his coffin. Willie lay down on the freezing floor and began to shiver. He used Barnabas' old clothes as a pillow. He could smell the drying cow's blood and folded the sleeve up to hide the stench.

Willie started to weep and fell into a nightmarish sleep. In his nightmare, Barnabas was devouring him. His cavernous mouth, like a black hole from which nothing returns, chased Willie until he was exhausted. He was awakened by the smell of blood.

Willie's wound was oozing. A small pool of coagulated blood was on the floor under Willie's nose; he forgot to put the new bandage on. Wrapping it tightly to staunch the flow, Willie was sickened by the smell. The feel of his stomach reminded him he hadn't eaten in a while.

He fell asleep again thankfully, this time it was dreamless.

The sound of Barnabas' heart beating woke Willie up. He got to his feet just in time to see Barnabas climbing out of his coffin. Barnabas. Barnabas, who had taken everything from him, his mind, his body, his blood; his free will. Willie realized he felt like an empty husk. He was no one and had nothing but a horrible master to serve.

"Come Willie, I have a job for you. You must find fresh blood; my hunger is growing."

"It's night time again? Another night like last night?"

"No Willie, I will not accompany you this night."

"Wha- why?"

"I have other matters to attend to. Or would you rather I take what I need from _you_ right now?"

Willies eyes widen and he lowered his head. Feeling sick to his stomach he whimpered, "No".

"Well then, go out and see who you can find."

"Don't ya mean _what_ I can find, like a dog or a cat or a rat or somethin'?"

Barnabas stared at Willie. Slowly and deliberately he said, "No Willie, that's not at all what I mean. Now, take me to the Old House. I'll meet you there in a few hours. And Willie, don't disappoint me."

Willie grimaced as the two got into Willies truck. In silence they drove to the Old House. With Barnabas dropped off; Willie was alone for the first time since his free will had been taken from him.

Willie muttered to himself. "I gotta get out o' here! —But I can't."

Full of conflict and self-loathing, Willie parked his truck in an out-of-the-way place in Collinsport. He walked the back alleys behind the storefronts and around the boat dock, watching for anyone he could subdue and bring to Barnabas.

Spying a small-framed woman he approached her to capture her.

Willie started to feel shaky and sick at the thought of harming an innocent person. She'd be just like that calf; a snack for Barnabas, her body dumped in the ditch, he thought.

Willie had never attacked a woman. This ain't no bar fight, he thought, I'm really gonna hurt this poor girl, and she's gonna end up dead!

Willie hadn't thought it through and wasn't prepared when the girl fought back. She screamed, wrenching herself away and ran out of sight.

Willie was beside himself with frustration and anguish. For the first time in his life he felt sick about hurting another person. He ran back to his truck in obvious distress.

Sitting silently for a few moments, Willie removed his bandage, and took out his knife. Musing at the blade, he placed a cut on his wrist where the Vampire had his way. Maybe I got into a fight, or had an accident, he thought. He re-bandaged his wrist and drove back to the Old House intermittently weeping.

Barnabas was waiting for him outside the Old House.

Willie approached the vampire, with his head down. "Well Willie? Are you to disappoint me?"

Willie was visibly distraught. "I'm sorry Barnabas; I tried to get this one girl, but she got away. Please can we go get another cow?"

"I knew you didn't have it in you. We will 'go and get another cow' as you put it; this time from the Tanner Farm".

Willie was visibly relieved as the man and the vampire got into Willie's truck.

Willie realized he had put himself in danger rather than harm an innocent person. Barnabas is hungry, he could bite me any minute, thought Willie.

The Tanner Farm was huge and the cattle were given free range. As they continued down the highway, Barnabas could see full-grown cows sitting in the tall grass.

"Stop the truck Willie. I think something bigger than a calf will suit me tonight."

"I can't see anything out there," said Willie, squinting. He pulled the truck over killing the engine and lights. The night was black as pitch and seemed to smother all light.

"Come Willie I want you to witness this."

Willie, trembling obeyed. They hopped the fence and entered the pasture. Walking some distance Willie could see sleeping cattle were sitting in small groups all around them. He sensed something was about to happen when at once Barnabas seemed to fold up, like a window shade, before his eyes.

Willie put his hand to his mouth to keep from screaming as Barnabas transformed into a giant bat and flew off toward a sleeping cow.

As the bat landed on a nearby cow, Willie was reminded of the stench of blood, which had filled his nostrils the night before; Barnabas' face and mouth were covered in calves' blood. Willie's stomach started to churn at the thought of it when the bat suddenly returned and unfolded itself to reveal a clean and tidy Barnabas.

"No blood!" Willie blurted.

"Yes, this is cleaner. Now Willie, I would like to see the port where my family has their ship-building facilities."

"They don't build ships there anymore. The Collins Family has a fish cannery now," said Willie timidly correcting the vampire.

"Oh yes, fish. Let us see."

They drove toward the port. As they travelled, Willie became aware of the smell of blood. Although Barnabas had transformed into a bat to feed, in the close space of the truck cab Willie could still smell blood emanating from Barnabas. Willie's stomach started to churn again.

As they entered the town Willie distracted himself by pointing out the Library, the Court House, the Police station, City Hall, the Hospital, even the Hardware Store. Arriving at the Collins Cannery Willie pulls the truck over for a moment.

"There it is."

"Willie, you seem to know quite a bit about Collinsport."

"I guess I coulda settled down in a place like this."

"But you _are_ going to settle down in a place like this. You'll be living with me."

"Wha…whatdayamean?" said Willie with incredulity.

"Just what I said. I have a plan, and that plan includes you Willie. You will stay and assist me…until I kill you."

Willie was wide-eyed and full of dread as Barnabas mused to himself for a moment.

"I want you to drop me off at the Old House, then go to Collinwood and fetch your belongings. You won't be staying there any longer."

Willie swallowed hard "Where _am_ I gonna stay?"

Barnabas ignored Willie's question. "Meet me at the Old House, go, now Willie!"

Terrified the Vampire might get hungry again Willie stepped on it.

They quickly reached the Old House and Barnabas stepped out of Willie's truck. As Willie watched, it seemed Barnabas almost floated out of the vehicle. Barnabas looked back into the open door. "Meet me back here within the hour."

Willie parked just outside the Collinwood grounds. He stood outside Collinwood with great trepidation about how to enter without being seen or heard. He decided the best way to get in was to try the front door.

Willie walked up to the front door and placed his trembling hand on the knob. If it's locked, how the hell am I gonna get in? he thought.

Willie firmly turned the knob and the door opened. He mentally rejoiced.

Willie scurried up the stairs to his room and quickly shoved all his stuff into his sea bag. A moment of melancholy rushed through him and he tarried a moment as if to say goodbye to something.

He arrived back at the Old House within the hour. Willie parked his truck out of sight. He walked around to the front of the house, put his hand on the door and gave it a push; the door creaked open.

The smell and feel of the place was revolting. It smelled like mildew, dust and some other horrid odor Willie couldn't, and didn't want to identify. The air was heavy, damp and cold. Willie could hear creaking sounds within the house like the sound of noisy bowels digesting a meal.

Willie shuttered. "This place is haunted for sure," he mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" said Barnabas

Willie yelped with a start.

"What's wrong Willie? Are you frightened?"

"Barnabas, what are we doing here?

"Just looking around. It's almost morning. Leave your truck hidden here; we'll walk to the mausoleum."

As they trudged through the woods to the Collins tomb, Willie could hear dogs howling in the distance.

Willie glanced at Barnabas. Is he the reason for that howling? I never remember hearing dogs howl like that before, thought the young man. Barnabas seemed to be grinning.

They entered the Collins tomb and Willie tugged on the ring coming from the lion's mouth. The stone door opened, and together, they entered the secret chamber.

Once inside the secret room, Willie became aware he was in a confined space with a killer. Suddenly he could feel Barnabas looking at him; staring at him.

"Give me your arm." Barnabas demanded.

Willie didn't have to ask which arm. Trembling, he held out his bandaged arm. Barnabas unwrapped it revealing the newly created wound.

"What did you do?"

"Nothin."

Barnabas grabbed Willies arm and held it tightly. Willie was filled with revulsion and terror, but was helpless to do anything about it.

Barnabas sank his teeth into Willie's flesh gently taking the slightest sip of Willies blood. Terrified he was going to become aroused, again, he pulled his arm back and Barnabas let go.

Barnabas climbed into his coffin smiling as he licked Willies' blood from his lips. Just before closing the coffin lid Barnabas gave Willie the next evening's agenda.

"Tomorrow night we will move my coffin into the Old House. Now, go to sleep Willie"

Willie was emotionally and physically exhausted; he collapsed onto the cold stone floor. A moment later he tried to get comfortable, propping his head up with his arm.

In the past it was his habit to rehearse the events of the day in his mind while drifting off to sleep, but his days were now nights, and those nights were like nightmares.

Willie was awakened by the smell of blood once more. It was well after midnight, and Barnabas had already been out and hunted down an animal in the woods; the stench of fresh blood mixed with that of an animal still lingered on his person.

Willie yelped as he suddenly became aware of Barnabas kneeling down next to him. Barnabas tugged at the bandage on his arm until it was loose.

"Just a taste Willie, you won't mind," said Barnabas as if he was borrowing a cup of sugar.

Pushing the bandage aside, Barnabas opened his mouth and pierced Willie's arm once more. His fangs penetrated deeply into Willies repeatedly injured wrist.

As the blood started to flow from Willie's body into the throat of the vampire, Willie felt as if he was about to die. A rush of fear and euphoria overcame him and he gasped aloud and shut his eyes tightly. A tear rolled from his eye, and he started to imagine what death would be like when suddenly he heard a smacking sound.

Opening his eyes he saw he was face to face with Barnabas; his very blood on the lips of the predator. Barnabas was on all fours looking at Willie; smacking his lips. His eyes seemed to swallow Willie into them, and he knew he would be Barnabas' slave forever.

"There! You can cover it up again if you wish. It will be healed within a day," Barnabas announced, standing to his feet.

Willie lay on the cold floor and raised his arm up into view. The two puncture wounds had stopped bleeding and were beginning to heal. All that was left was the cut he had inflicted on himself; that too was beginning to heal.

Willie felt sick to his stomach but stood up to accept Barnabas' command. Barnabas was still licking Willie's blood from his lips.

"Go fetch the truck; we're moving my coffin into the Old House now.

Willie felt like a zombie. "Yes Barnabas." He managed.

He walked through the woods to where he had hidden his truck at the Old House. The dogs were howling, and Willie wondered if he would ever see the daylight again.

He drove back to the cemetery where Barnabas was waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" snapped Barnabas.

"I dunno. I can't help it."

Willie found it a monumental struggle to carry his share of the coffin to the truck. Barnabas seemed to move the coffin around as if it was made of balsa wood.

They arrived at the Old House and Willie was stunned when Barnabas nearly carried the coffin down into the basement by himself.

Willie felt faint from lack of blood and food. He stood in the entry of the Old House waiting for Barnabas to kill him. Barnabas gave him a sideways look.

"And now you may leave Willie. Come back tonight; you will continue to help me with my search for blood."

"Leave- I can leave?" said Willie softly.

"Yes Willie, you have some apologizing to do, don't you?"

"Uh ya, yes I do" said Willie somewhat dazed.

"Then I'll see you this evening."

Willie got into his truck and sat there for a moment. He said I could leave…so just start drivin' maybe you can get away, the young man thought.

Willie started driving, he didn't know where he was going and soon found himself on a deserted street near the Blue Whale. He parked and fell asleep immediately. He woke up with the sun beating down on his face.

The sun. It seemed as if it would burn and melt him and he recoiled. There was no good thing left in his life now; Barnabas had taken everything from him, even the sun.

To get some relief from the sun, Willie got out of his truck and walked into the Blue Whale...


End file.
